


Gone Too Far Beyond The Border

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crush, F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina struggles to find her identity, and a friend, in her senior year. She unexpectedly grows closer to Blaine, which only causes her inner turmoil to blossom into something she never anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Too Far Beyond The Border

**Author's Note:**

> This Tina headspace fic was so indulgent. I don't even apologize. 
> 
> Title from "Only The Horses" by the Scissor Sisters.

Seeing herself in a Cheerios uniform was strange, almost unsettling. For years, Tina cowered away from the girls who teased her, constantly berating her existence, and here she was pulling her hair into a ponytail and stepping alongside. 

Tina felt lost. With the massive shift in glee club dynamics, her near two-year relationship coming to a close, and the uncertainty regarding her future, Tina had no idea what she was doing. She tried to forge ahead, desperately clinging to the hope that _this year_ she would be good enough, that finally she would be recognized as the star she longed to be. 

This proved to be an absurd pipedream after losing the position of Rachel and Sandy and Rizzo in one fell swoop. 

Since freshman year, the glee club had been Tina’s safe haven, filled with individuals who just _got her_. Sitting with Mercedes or holding hands with Artie caused her comfort, a sense of belongingness. During sophomore and junior year, she still had Mercedes on her right, but Mike holding her shoulders to her left. Tina was content. Safe. Loved. 

Senior year, she had no one. No boyfriend to hold her close, no best friend to pick her up. Tina held her head high, striving to go through life the Rachel Berry way: confident, yet alone. 

Up until, of course, she was pushed to back-back-up Rachel. 

It was demoralizing, to say the least. Absolutely humiliating to sit in the back row, watching people you called acquaintances unrightfully steal your thunder. The only other person who understood her, kind of, was Artie. Despite him choosing Blaine as the New Direction’s leader, he too was fed up being shoved into the background, his voice stifled. The two rekindled their friendship, their perfect alliance of being unappreciated and ignored, until Artie became too wrapped up as Brittany’s running mate and Sugar’s boyfriend. 

Unique joining glee club provided a beacon of friendship. After the lead soloist competition subsided, Tina viewed the Vocal Adrenaline transfer as a potential best friend, someone to replace the Rachel and Mercedes in her life. Both Unique and Tina were driven to be stars, plus Unique had excellent taste in shoes, which was a quality Tina greatly admired. One afternoon, Tina was going to bounce up to Unique and ask her to go to the outlet mall with her that evening, but she saw Marley envelop Unique in a stranglehold hug, squealing about their new “best friendship”. Tina sighed in resignation, wracking her brain for other prospective friends as she slunk down the hall, alone. 

It wasn’t until one morning in first period algebra that Tina found her new best friend. Her head was bent, pencil scratching against the paper and fingers tangling in her hair as she concentrated _really hard_ on finishing the last problem. A chair screeched against the tiled floor, settling in front of her desk. Tina looked up and saw Blaine, smiling fondly and flicking his wrist in a small wave. 

“Do you want to be partners? We’re supposed to compare our answers with a classmate after we’ve finished,” he suggested, gesturing to the chair. Tina nodded her head. She leaned back in her seat as Blaine plunked down, sighing contently. 

“I’m almost finished,” Tina said, setting her gaze back to her paper. “Give me about 5-10 minutes.” 

Blaine’s lips twitched upwards as he shuffled his papers in front. “Sure thing. Hey um,” he said, his voice growing quiet, “can I talk to you for a second?” 

Tina hummed, her pencil still flitting across the page. “What’s up?” 

Clearing his throat, Blaine swallowed audibly. “I wanted to apologize. I know Rachel promised you leadership of the glee club for your senior year, but I don’t think she was aware of our stiff competition now that we’re national champs. Word on the street is that the Warblers are planning on bringing it to Sectionals, and Artie was wise in selecting me as leader.” 

Stopping suddenly, Tina held her pencil between her fingers and pursed her lips. She looked up at Blaine with squinted eyes, clearly annoyed. “How is this an apology?” 

Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No, yes, I can see how this is confusing for you. What I'm trying to say is that I’m sorry you got your hopes up for this and I didn’t mean to ‘steal’ New Rachel away from you. Because, let’s face it, there’s been some slight animosity between us since our ‘Call Me Maybe’ sing-off, which is completely unwarranted. I’ve always considered you one of my only friends at McKinley, and with Kurt and I parting ways,” Blaine paused. He reached across the desk and awkwardly wrapped his fingers around Tina’s. “I know it must not be easy for you since Mike left. Us lonely hearts should stick together.” With a weak smile, he pulled his hand away from Tina and looked down to his notes. “I should let you finish before we compare problems. I feel that my answer for question 5a, b, and c is correct, but d is where I am tripped up.” 

“Oh,” is all Tina managed to breathe out. A part of her, hidden deep down, knew he was right, in a sense. He wasn’t malicious in his actions; Blaine never intended to crush her dreams. 

She looked up at him, his eyes wide and bright, searching her face for any venomous indication of hatred. Tina never noticed before that moment just how thick and long Blaine’s eyelashes were, how his irises bled from green to brown to gold. They were pretty for, you know, the boy who was going to steal all her solos. 

Cocking her head, a slow smirk spread across Tina’s face. “If you promise to have me as a duet partner in every competition, I’ll hold no grudges. Be my dance partner, we’re both so little, so it’s a perfect match.” 

Blaine laughed genuinely, throwing his head back and placing his hand on his forehead. “Wow, I never realized we were _that_ short compared to everyone but yep, you’re a hundred percent correct. But yes, of course I’ll pull for you as my partner. Mr. Schue and I can have a discussion after glee today. You and I could be the new Finn and Rachel.” He stuck out his hand, quirking an eyebrow. 

Tina gave him a firm handshake, a dazzling white toothed smile accompanying. Before picking up her pencil and continuing with her math problems, she gave Blaine a coy look. “By the way, I’m happy you and Sam destroyed Brittany and Artie at the election.” 

Scoffing, Blaine dismissively waved his hand. “Please, Tina, was there any doubt? Now, hurry so we can compared answer d.” 

“You’re ridiculous, Blaine Anderson,” Tina sighed, picking up her writing pace. 

His eyes sparkling, Blaine said, “I know.”

 

\---

 

Backstage during _Grease_ , Tina sat on her makeup stool, tapping her saddle shoed foot against the metal bar as Ryder belted out “Sandy”. She touched up her lipstick, noticing Mike goofing around with Sam from the corner of her eye. Tina felt a slight pang in her chest as Mike’s laugh caught in her ears, echoing through her body. She didn’t miss him that much, if truth be told. But, the fact that her ex was in such close proximity caused Tina discomfort, especially when she was trying very hard to move on. 

She looked behind her reflection and saw Blaine pacing nervously, back and forth, wringing his hands together and muttering under his breath. 

“Blaine,” Tina stage whispered, gesticulating a wave. “Come over here.” 

In resignation, he strode over to her and sat at the neighbouring makeup cubicle. “Kurt is here, Tina. I saw him with Rachel, just sitting there and staring at me with his icy glare. He wouldn’t even talk to me before the show.” He rubbed his palms against his face, moaning. “What do I do?” 

Tina rubbed his back in slow circles, a soothing coo escaping her lips. Truth be told, she didn’t know why Kurt and Blaine broke up. Blaine came home from his weekend trip to New York a couple months ago in tears, refusing to discuss the transpired events. _“I messed up. Badly.”_ is all Blaine offered on the subject, closing up at the mere mentioning of Kurt’s name. Blaine truly needed a friend, in this time of need. 

“Blaine, calm down. I’m sure he’ll talk to you after the show,” she offered, her speed slowing down even more so that her fingers were ghosting along his back, taking in how his taut muscles pulled with his every breath. “Believe me, I know how awkward seeing your ex-boyfriend can be.” 

Blaine looked up to where Mike and Sam were talking and turned to Tina, a wince covering his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about Mike being here. I’m glad you understand my pain.” He laid his head on her shoulder, his body curling into hers. 

At his touch, Tina felt her stomach flutter, her heart knock against her chest. Blaine _understood her_. For the first time this whole year, someone got how she felt. Tina wrapped her arm around Blaine’s shoulder, drawing him closer. 

“I need to go soon for places,” she said, resting her cheek against his hair. “But, after the show we can talk all about our sadness, if you’d like.” 

Blaine let out a giggle, which pathetically turned into a whimper. “I appreciate your effort. Just, thank you for being there for me.” He hugged her closely before withdrawing. “Go knock ‘em dead. You’re killing it as Jan.” 

With a still elevated heart rate and a small blush creeping up her cheeks, Tina stood up. “Don’t make fun, Blaine.” 

“I’m really not," he said, with a small smile. 

At that, she walked to the edge of the curtain with newfound confidence, running her lines through her mind and wiping her sweat soaked hands on the pleats of her skirt before taking the stage. 

 

\---

 

“‘Gangnam Style’!” Finn cried in front of the glee club, arms raised and dopey smile stuck on his face. “Guys, it’s the perfect idea. Like, the judges won’t even know what hit them.” 

Finn was met with a round of disdainful looks from the New Directions, each more horrified than the next. 

“Excuse me, but ‘Gangnam Style’?” Blaine spat out, folding his arms across his chest, one leg resting over the other. “I’m sorry, Finn, but as glee leader I am vetoing this decision. It’s horrible and we’d seem like a total joke.” 

A chorus of agreeing murmurs bubbled from the glee club as Finn lowered his arms with a scowl replacing his grin. 

“Blaine, dude, I get why you’d be scared because it’s in a foreign language, but you can totally rap; you did it last year! Besides, we have to prove that us national champs aren’t afraid to cover anything and something not in English is what we need.” 

“Why couldn’t we do a song where someone knows how the language goes, though?” Sam suggested, running his fingers through his hair. “No one here speaks Korean, I don’t think.” 

Finn turned to Tina with questioning eyebrows. 

“That is rude and offensive, Finn,” Tina snarled. 

Blaine put his arm around the back of her chair and nodded. “Come on, man. Tina’s Chinese.” He turned to Tina and smiled. “I do think you trying to rap to ‘Gangnam Style’ would be adorable, in all honesty. Racist Finn, aside,” he added. 

Tina felt that flutter in her stomach again at Blaine’s compliment. He called her adorable. Someone thought Tina was adorable. She smiled with watery eyes, leaning into his touch. 

“Maybe I will do it,” Tina said, nonchalantly. “I would get the chance to prove I’m worthy of leading a competition.” She challenged a glare at the back of Marley’s head, eyes boring a hole through her skull. 

Finn clapped his hands together, pleased his idea was coming to fruition. “Alright! Sounds awesome, guys. You need to pair up and stuff for dancing purposes. Ryder, do you wanna be paired up with Kitty, or Sugar, or?” 

“Tina and I are partners,” Blaine spoke up, interrupting Ryder before he could speak. “We agreed upon it and I feel we’re both at our strongest together.” He sat up in his chair, preening. Tina nodded her head, looking smug. Blaine was absolutely correct, she flourished around him. He _was_ so talented, after all. And charming. And handso--

 _Crap_. Tina jerked her body away from Blaine’s, folding her hands in her lap. Since when did she think this highly of Blaine Anderson? Sure they were friends, but she never mentally validated his good looks before. 

There’s no way she could be developing a crush on Blaine. Firstly, he was gay. Secondly, he was rapidly becoming her best friend this year. Thirdly, _he was gay_. She smiled weakly at whatever Finn was babbling about, nodding along mindlessly until the words “partner up!” snapped her from her daydream. 

The sound of shuffling chairs screeched through the room as the New Directions made enough space for a dance rehearsal. Finn stood in the middle, pairing kids off while Blaine and Tina took centre stage. 

Blaine grabbed her hand and and paraded her in front of him. “After you, mademoiselle,” he crooned before placing his hands around her waist. 

_Oh, god_ , Tina groaned in her head as she nervously giggled once Blaine clutched onto her tighter. 

“Guys, why don’t you like, piggyback the girls or something once you do that lasso motion thingy from the song?” Finn said, waving his arms around. “Come on ladies, jump on your men, let’s see how it looks.” 

Tina’s eyes rolled back in her head as she worked her way around behind Blaine. _Snap outta it, Cohen-Chang. You’re being stupid. He’s your gay friend. You don’t fucking like Blaine Anderson_. 

“Ready, Tina?” Blaine asked, turning around and looking at her expectantly. Tina placed her hands onto his shoulders and braced herself before one, two, three she jumped onto his back. She felt his arms grab tightly around her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck, almost in a vice grip. 

“Whoa,” Blaine laughed, “ease up, there. I promise, I’ll never drop you,” Blaine assured. 

Tina mumbled a weak “uh huh,” before Blaine began to move forward, her body knocking up against his and yes, definitely she felt it. That telltale feeling of her stomach dropping as heat flushed through her entire body. 

_Fuck, I totally like Blaine Anderson._

 

\---

 

“Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?” Tina, in full Asian Persuasion regalia, walked by the choir room to find Nightbird Blaine lying across three chairs, staring up at the ceiling. 

He weakly turned his head and stuck out his lip, his cape tumbling onto the floor. “Just thinking,” he replied, quietly. Tina hesitantly crept through the threshold into the classroom and perched herself onto the step below the chair. She looked at him compassionately, resting her elbow against her knee. 

“Is this about the Warblers? Finn mentioned that they came to you and asked you to return to Dalton.” Tina twisted her face at the mentioning of their rivals. “Don’t go back there, please, you look so much better out of that blazer. Plus, it’s no fun wearing the same clothes day after day,” she joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Blaine chuckled bitterly, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, well. I don’t belong here, Tina. I don’t have an identity here. Kurt was my identity. Without him, I’m nothing but an outsider.” 

Tina leaned her head against Blaine’s knees and looked at him, sadly. “Blaine, trust me, I know what it’s like to not have an identity. I don’t know if you know but I was punk-turned gothic-turned Rachel Berry throughout high school,” she laughed, quirking her lips. “I’ve been transitioning my whole life and, it’s scary not to know who you are. I get you.” Her chest tightened as Blaine reached out and stroked her hair, once. He rest himself on his elbows and sighed, deeply. 

“I’m so glad you’re friends with me. You and Sam seem to be the only ones who truly care.” Blaine beamed before winking. "You really are the Asian Persuasion, aren't you?"

Tina burst out into a fit of giggles as she playfully grabbed ahold of his ankle. "I'd just really miss you," she admitted, her voice growing soft and stomach clenching. 

With that stupid cute look, Blaine said, "I would really miss you too. Now come on, Nightbird and Asian Persuasion have to avenge the New Directions' honour." He carefully stood up and laced his fingers around Tina's. He pulled her to her feet and, hand in hand, they ran from the choir room, Blaine's cape billowing behind. 

Tina barely made it three steps before she realized she should probably be very, very concerned. 

 

\---

 

The night after Sectionals proved to be one of the worst of Tina’s entire life. She had been uplifted, dizzily euphoric over her one chance to prove to their Ohioan district that Tina Cohen-Chang was worthy of carrying national champions to another victory. Finally, she had the opportunity to show the world she could be a star. Tina had sung every note to her personal level of perfection, tried to hone her dancing skills, and kept her burgeoning feelings for Blaine at bay. 

Watching Blaine nod at her appreciatively during “Gangnam Style” as she hit every note and made every step caused Tina to smile a cheesy, stupid, love sick grin. It was pathetic, really, to be acting this way, but Tina was in love with love. Crushes were her very essence. 

The soul crushing blow came when Marley literally hit the stage. Seeing the audience not standing in ovation for Tina’s solo, but fuss and gasp as the girl passed out on stage was heartwrenching. Tina turned around and saw Jake and Ryder crowd around the girl and haul her off stage. The members of New Directions ran off the stage in escort as they hurried Marley to the choir room. With every step, Tina felt one shockwave of guilt and one of anger. Marley _collapsed_. She could be seriously injured, like hospital levels of hurt. But, Tina couldn’t help ignore the hate that surged through her at the fact that she missed receiving praise and accolades. It was a vicious, vicious cycle. 

The final devastating KO was when Coach Sylvester announced New Directions had been disqualified from Sectionals, guaranteeing the dissolution of glee club, effective immediately. Tina screwed up her face as Marley’s sobs wracked through the room, disappointed groans permeating the air. She watched as Blaine stamped his foot in defiance, angrily fishing his cell phone from his messenger bag and punching the screen with his thumbs. He stormed into the hallway, his voice rising as he recounted the tale to whomever was on the other line. 

Curiosity getting the better of her, Tina sauntered after Blaine, following him to the hall and observing his wild arm flailing and exaggerated facial expressions. 

“Oh, wait a second, Tina is here,” Blaine said, pulling his phone from his face and placing his hand over the receiver. With a fond sound of disgust, he said, “I’m just telling Kurt how we _lost Sectionals_. He seriously can’t believe it!” Blaine picked up his conversation again, chatting animatedly. Tina slunk against the locker as it registered in her mind that Blaine was speaking with Kurt, his _ex-boyfriend_ Kurt. She felt a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would actually be _jealous_ of Kurt. 

This was so, so stupid. Kurt’s been one of her closest friends since middle school, and the fact that she felt envious that he was speaking with his ex-boyfriend, someone who had no reciprocated feelings for her, was asinine. 

Blaine was just so cute, though, as he giggled over the phone, a renewed spring in his step. Tina clunked back her head against the locker with a definite _clang_. She was in so deep. 

Tina’s night only grew worse as the hours progressed. After a painfully silent car ride back to her house, Tina lumbered up the stairs, changed into her pajamas, and dove into bed, pulling the covers over her body. She needed this day to be over, for her mind to allow her to sleep and pull her from the anguish of losing Sectionals and maybe possibly developing a pretty serious crush on her gay best friend. 

She hadn’t been asleep for more than three hours before her cruel, cruel mind began to play tricks on her and lure her into a false sense of security. Tina was dreaming wherein she was in the choir room, except the room was slowing filling up with water. She noticed Rachel, Santana, and Puck, or shadows resembling her former classmates, climbing on chairs and jumping from the classroom’s high windows. Students swam through the halls, playfully shoving one another as they floated by the doorway. In this dream, Tina was petrified of drowning, screaming and shouting for help, when in actuality she was an above-average swimmer. A girl from her middle school days suddenly appeared next to her, grabbing her hand and leading her through a doorway hidden in the far corner of the choir room. 

Her dream then made a rapid smashcut to her bedroom where her and Blaine were lying on her bed, watching an episode of _something_ on a television, whose colour was distorted an eerie blue and green. Blaine’s eyes crinkled as he laughed at the screen, intertwining his legs with hers. Before she knew what was happening, Tina lunged onto Blaine, surging forward and pressing her lips against his in a searing kiss. He whimpered, responding to her touch, running his large, warm palms under her shirt and down the smooth skin of her back. Tina moaned as she climbed on top of him, aligning her hips and slowly rutting against him. Blaine threw his head back, allowing Tina’s nose to nuzzle his neck as her fingers tightly gripped his biceps. 

Suddenly, Blaine and Tina lost both their clothes and Blaine hovered over her, the tip of his cock gently hitting against her clit in a taunting manner. The room was so hazy and the shadow of Blaine was so disconnected that Tina could barely make out any of his defining features. But, she still groaned as Blaine centred his erection and entered her, his hands cradling her face as he swallowed her moans with his mouth. 

At that moment, Tina awoke from her dream with a loud gasp, blankets strewn on the floor and sweat soaking her hair to her forehead. She let out a cry of frustration at the dull, needy ache radiating from between her legs. Tina leaned onto her elbows, twisted her upper body, and laid a punch square to her pillow. Be more obvious, brain. Seriously. 

 

\---

 

Tina arrived at school with a text message buzzing from her phone. 

**Blaine Anderson:** _wanna join the cheerios? you and i are the only two people who appreciate being on a winning team. plus, the uniforms aren’t completely atrocious._

She smiled, picturing herself and Blaine in the full red and white getup. Oh, god, Tina couldn’t _stop_ picturing Blaine in his uniform, how the polyester would pull against his thighs and ass with every squat or stretch. She thumbed a quick _totally!!! let’s talk to sylvester during lunch :)_ before heading off to first period algebra with none other than Blaine Anderson. 

Tina waved as Blaine turned around when she entered, holding his phone in his hands. “You’re so silly to text me when you knew I’d be here waiting for you. So, you think my idea is alright? I know it seems that we’d be traitors for our glee club brethren, but in all honesty, I don’t think they want it as much as you and I.” 

She nodded in agreement as she pulled her binder from her bag. “Besides, half the club was on the Cheerios squad anyway. What’s the harm in you and I joining?” 

Blaine smugly smiled at Tina, giving her a quick wink. “This is why I love you, Tina.” 

A schoolgirl tittering erupted from Tina as she grabbed at his hands. “Stop it, Blaine.” 

_More like “Stop it, Tina”._

 

\---

 

Here she was, standing in her Cheerios uniform in front of the mirror, getting reading for her first practice. She stalked out of the locker room, newfound confidence oozing from her pores. That feeling of triumph, of proving yourself worthy of stardom, surged through her veins. 

She saw Blaine walk down the hall in front of her and Tina charged to catch up with him, her feet ungracefully clomping against the tile. 

“Oh, hey, Tina. Are you ready to this?” he asked, warmly. 

Tina grinned. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Blaine nodded before his eyes darted down the hall in a surreptitious manner. “I need to speak with you. It concerns a matter of...private intentions, I suppose one could say.” He grabbed her elbow and deaked into a classroom, shutting the door behind. Blaine turned to her, clearly nervous, before he spoke openly. “I think I’m in love.” 

Tina felt her heart stop, actually stop for a beat, before it began to rattle in her chest. For the first time since freshman year, Tina stuttered. “I-in love? With whom?” Tina claspsed her hands together, bouncing on the balls of her feet, anxiously. 

_There’s no way he likes you. He doesn’t like girls._

Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes. “God, Tina, I want to tell you so badly but I can’t. See, I’ve recently become close with this person, like I consider them to be my best friend here at McKinley. And, I’m really nervous our friendship would be affected by my affection. But, I just had to tell someone,” he breathed. “I’m completely head over heels.” 

Tina felt sick. Blaine was crushing on someone with whom he recently became best friends? 

_Okay, maybe be_ does _like girls?_

She began to shake, deciding her next move. Blaine looked down at her, concerned at her speechlessness. Clearing her throat, Tina smiled and exhaled sharply. 

“Blaine, I’ve hoped you felt this way for a while. I know I have.” And with that, much like her dream, Tina surged forward and captured Blaine’s lips in a hard kiss. 

After a beat, Blaine let out a surprised hum and pushed Tina’s shoulders away from his body. 

“Tina! What are you _doing_?” Blaine cried, staring down at her with horror. “I wasn’t talking about you. Oh my god, you thought I meant you?” 

Confused, she stood there dumbfounded, her blood pounding and rushing through her ears. This couldn’t be happening, could it? Did she really just _kiss_ Blaine? 

“Uh. Uh. Uh,” she stammered, her hands flying to cover her face. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. 

Blaine clicked his tongue, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I was talking about _Sam_. We’ve been becoming really close lately from my presidency and, I dunno, he’s really sweet. And he’s hilarious, too. Plus, his body,” Blaine stopped. He frowned as he looked down at Tina, noticing his words were only inflicting wounds upon Tina’s constitution. “I’m so, _so_ sorry this happened to you, Tina. I’m not mad, I promise. I’m really upset, actually, that I don’t and really cannot feel the same way about you.” 

Tina, her face still in her hands, felt tears welling and springing from her eyes. Her body began to shake as light sobs ripped from her throat. “You made me feel so appreciated when I was so alone. You’re the only person I feel close to anymore. I’m such a fucking idiot.” 

“Hey,” Blaine shushed, “you’re not an idiot. If anything, it’s tragically ironic how, once again, I understand you. I’m crushing on a straight boy who no doubt does not reciprocate my love. You and I are too similar for comfort.” He gently ran his palm up and down her back in slow circles, much like Tina did for him many months past. “This doesn’t change how much I like you as a friend, Tina. Sam and I may be getting close, but you can have more than one best friend. Besides, I don’t think he gets me the same way you do. No one will.” 

Tina uncovered her face, her cheeks tracked with tears and nose red and swollen. “That means a lot to me. God,” she breathed out, laughing, “I’m a total mess. This year kinda really sucks.” 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to tell me. But, don’t feel like you’re a loser. You’re a star, one that shines almost as brightly as myself. Also, this escapade will not affect our glee partnership, in the event that glee club re-emerges within the year, of course. We’re a dynamic duo.” 

“We’re going to be a dead duo if we’re late for Coach’s practice, especially on our very first day.” Tina headed to the door before fiercely wiping her eyes, scraping the smudged mascara from her skin. She headed into the hallway, Blaine on her heels, fully knowing that this would definitely jeopardize their friendship, that Blaine would withdraw himself and grow more distant as the days passed. 

As she made her way to the choir room for cheerleading practice, she held her head high despite her heart shattering. Tina knew eventually she would lose these pesky feelings for Blaine, but that didn’t stop the dull ache of sadness blooming through her body. 

She was so sick and tired of not knowing who or what she was. 

Hopefully, in her final year at McKinley, Tina would emerge as the triumphant hero in her own story with a loving partner by her side, someone who understood her and made her feel loved. 

For a while, though, she knew she would probably have to learn to go at it alone.


End file.
